Super Fly
by zanessa4eva7117
Summary: Camile is the new girl who has powers that she has no clue about. Zane is the most popular guy with extraordinary powers and is the bad guy. When Camile chooses between good and bad, will he follow her choice and leave his friends behind?
1. Chapter 1

Super Fly Chapter 1

Camile- (Selena Gomez) Camile's the new girl on the block. Everyone seems to take a liking to her… especially Natalia's gang. Can she decide between good and evil and before it's too late? Will she make the right decision.

Zane- (Nick Jonas) Zane is the most popular boy in school… but he's Natalia's robot. He never can think for himself… but will he choose between Camile and Natalia? Will he make the right choice? Can he do it before time runs out?

Kory- (Vanessa Hudgens) Kory is the sweet, nice, and popular girl… but when her life changes… she has to make some tough decisions. Will she make the right ones? Will she do it before her time runs out? Can she save the people she loves?

Nathan- (Zac Efron) Nathan's Kory's boyfriend and he's full of himself… but in a good way. When his life changes… he has to fight for the one he loves… Can he do it? Will he make it through everything?

Natalia- (Miley Cyrus) Natalia is the most popular girl in school… and the most evil. She's the head of the evil pack… and they all worship and follow whatever she says. But when she changes everyone's lives… can she stop them from defeating her? Will she make mistakes along the way?

Brady- (Taylor Lautner) Brady is… well… Brady. He's funny, smart, and tries to be the best. When he meets Camile… he instantly falls in love. But can he hold on to her? Will he lose her? Will he make the right decisions?

Amiee- (Kristen Stewart) Amiee's very shy… but she's dating one of the cutest boys in school. But when she also falls in love with another boy… who will she choose? Will she choose right? What will happen if she chooses wrong?

Cody- (Robert Pattinson) Cody's shy too… but Amiee and him are the perfect match. They're totally in love. But when his girl falls in love… can he keep her? Will he lose her? Will he have to fight for the girl he's madly in love with?

Mac- (Joe Jonas) Mac is one of the evil super villians. He likes to mess and play jokes on people with his powers. But when he helps Natalia change everyone… can he handle the power they posess? Will he be defeated? Can he stop the people that he might love?

Nicole- (Demi Lovato) Nicole is just an average girl… but then she meets Mac and her world upside down. When Natalia changes her life… she doesn't know what to do. She gets lost… will anyone help her? Will she get to be with Mac?

Sydney- (Ashley Tisdale) Sydney is another super villian. When everyone's lives get turned upside down… she must stick by Natalia's side and try to help her. Will she be loyal and stay with Natalia? Will she decide differently?

Christian- (Kevin Jonas) Christian is the last of the super villians. He falls in love with a girl that he never expected to love… Amiee. Will he have to fight to be with her? Can he do it? Will she choose him?


	2. Chapter 2

Super Fly Chapter 2

Teacher- Okay class… may I introduce you to Camile Hoffman. Why don't you take a seat my Kory.

Camile- Thanks! *goes over and sits by Kory* Hi… I'm Camile.

Kory- *smiles* I'm Kory.

*To the other side of the room*

Natalia- She would be useful Zane… she's strong… I can sense it.

Zane- You think she could be one of us?

Natalia- I think she can. We'll make her one of us.

*Back to Kory and Camile*

Camile- Hey Kory… who's that girl staring at me?

Kory- Oh… that's Natalia. She rules the school, but she's like mysteriously weird.

Camile- Who's the cute boy sitting next to her?

Kory- That's Zane… don't waste your time. They're like an "item." If you have one, you have to have the other.

Camile- Oh… that sucks. He's cute.

Zane- *looks over at Camile*

Camile- *locks eyes with Zane*

*The bell rings*

Kory- Come on Camile! It's time for lunch! *walks out the door*

Camile- *grabs her books* Coming!

Natalia- *grabs her arm* I'm Natalia… Zane and I were talking and were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us today.

Kory- *appears in the doorway* You coming Camile?

Camile- Yeah! One sec!

Natalia- Look Camile… if you want to be cool… you should hang out with me and not those losers.

Camile- Maybe I don't wanna be cool! *walks away*

Natalia- She'll regret that.

Camile- *walks over to Kory and her group*

Kory- What was that all about?

Camile- Oh….nothing.

Kory- Ok… by the way, this is my boyfriend Nate.

Nate- Correction. I'm her hot boyfriend Nate!

Kory- *rolls eyes* Uh-huh! Keep thinking that!

Nate- Hey! I'm the hottest guy in this school and you know it!

Kory- Yep! *kisses him* And you're all mine!

Cody- Gross! *smiles*

Nate- Hey… I wouldn't be talking Mr. Can'tkeepmyeyesoffAmiee!

Cody- *blushes and hits Nate* Shut up!

Nate- Oh come on! You're dating! So some affection!

Amiee- *laughs*

Cody- *blushes and pulls Amiee to his side* Happy?

Nate- *smiles* Yep!

Nicole- And I'm Nicole… the normal one!

Kory- Haha! That's funny!

Nicole- *smiles* I know!

Brady- And this big bowl of hotness is Brady!

Camile- *smiles and laughs*

Brady- At least someone thinks I'm funny!

Camile- And cute…

Brady- Really?

Camile- *blushes*

Kory- Can we go to lunch now? I'm starving!

Nate- My babe is starving! *extends his arm like superman* TO THE LUNCHROOM!!!

*To the lunchroom*

Sydney- Zane told me that you found a girl… which one?

Natalia- *points at Camile*

Sydney- *runs super fast and steals Camile's pudding* Yum! Pudding!

Christian- Are you crazy?!?! We could get caught!

Sydney- Oh… lighten up Christian!

Camile- Hey… where did my pudding go?

Brady- You can have mine Camile.

Camile- *smiles and laughs* Thanks!

Zane- *frowns*

Mac- *heats up Camile's macaroni with his eyes*

*The macaroni explodes all over*

Nicole- GROSS!! MACARONI!!!

Nate- You're such a girl Nicole! *laughs*

Mac- *laughs*

Natalia- Know it off Mac! We need Camile to join us! And then Kory! So be nice to them!

Sydney- Natalia… we're super villains… it's what we do!

Christian- Well… could you be a little more careful? Someone's gonna catch us one of these days!

Mac- *laughs* I doubt it Christian!

Natalia- You never know! Be careful!


End file.
